I dare you to!
by Pluie Blanche
Summary: Visitas, cerveja, joguinhos. O que era para ser mais uma das famosas festas do escorpiano talvez fosse uma conspiração... para encurralar um certo francês. Yaoi, Milo X Kamus, Lemon.
1. O Convite

**Disclaimer:** Não, não, os cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' O responsável pela criação deles é o Tio Masami. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, aí sim, sou eu.

As duas primas chatas são criações minhas. Agüentem elas só um pouco, oui? Serão úteis... ;)

* * *

**  
O Convite**

Era domingo, não havia treinos. Acordara relativamente tarde, preparara um delicioso café da manhã, e agora podia sentar-se na varanda para ler um livro e comer um brioche. Kamus não poderia estar mais satisfeito consigo mesmo. O sol brilhava, mas sendo outono não estava aquele insuportável calor grego.

O francês estava particularmente de bom humor. O dia seria de paz e descanso, e nada poderia estragá-lo. A geléia no brioche brilhava contra o sol, Afrodite em seu jardim varria as folhas da estação, um bando de gaivotas voava, duas garotas subiam correndo as escadas, havia uma leve brisa... Duas garotas?

Oh, não. Ele havia se esquecido completamente. Seu dia estava arruinado.

Em tempos de paz, uma vez a cada três meses, eram sorteados dois cavaleiros de ouro para convidar seus familiares para passar um domingo no santuário. E Kamus simplesmente não suportava esses episódios. Se pelo menos algum dos cavaleiros tivesse uma família normal! O objetivo era que não precisassem abandonar seus postos para ir visitar a família, mas depois de algumas experiências ficara claro para o francês que seria bem mais seguro assim.

A família de Máscara, por exemplo. Um bando de italianos loucos que chegaram em massa no santuário, dispostos a passar o domingo inteiro fazendo festa. Resumindo: Barulho, baralho, macarronada, bebedeira, cantoria, confusões e um monte de palavrões em italiano. Kamus não teria se importado se tivessem deixado-o ficar na décima primeira casa, mas Máscara havia insistido para que todos os dourados aparecessem. Oh, quem dera tivesse pego uma pneumonia! Provavelmente não teria acordado no dia seguinte com uma enxaqueca sem precedentes.

Mas a maioria dos cavaleiros não possuía famílias imensas. Ele mesmo, só tinha um tio e um primo, que ele fez questão de levar para a cidade da vez que os convidou. Não ia importunar os outros. Pena que nem todos pensassem assim.

Sabia muito bem quem eram as duas garotas correndo. Perse e Kanna, primas de Miro e Afrodite, respectivamente. _Como_ era possível que houvessem sido sorteadas ao mesmo tempo outra vez? Da última, já tinham ficado bem amiguinhas. E tinham sido um estorvo, invadindo a décima primeira casa, remexendo coisas, fazendo perguntas inconvenientes e agindo como se fossem amigas de longa data do francês.

Perse era a única família de Miro, e ele a amava até demais. Eram muito parecidos em personalidade. 'Extrovertidos', dissera certa vez Mu. 'Devassos', corrigira Kamus. E fisicamente... Bem, com aquele ar rebelde e os cabelos roxos e lisos relativamente curtos esvoaçando... Ela sem dúvida chamava atenção, Kamus concordava. Mas daí a dizer que a beleza era de família, e torcer o pescoço cada vez que ela passava como alguns cavaleiros faziam, já era demais. Miro sem dúvida era milhares de vezes mais atraente.

Apesar de que ele nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, ainda mais em frente das duas garotas. O que o lembrava de outro problema: Como muitas vezes acontecia entre os familiares dos dourados, elas tinham certas 'habilidades'. E Perse tinha uma irritante sensibilidade em relação aos sentimentos das pessoas, e costumava gabar-se de poder ler em seus olhos tudo o que sentiam.

Levando em consideração os sentimentos que nutria em segredo pelo primo da garota, aquilo era definitivamente um problema. E dos grandes.

Quanto a Kanna... Ah, a bela Kanna! Tão parecida com Afrodite, que a ama nas mesmas proporções que Miro ama Perse, ou seja, o suficiente para ignorar o fato de que ela pulou no montinho de folhas que ele passara a manhã inteira varrendo, para se jogar em seus braços gritando escandalosamente: 'Diteee! Que saudadeeeeeees!'

Se fosse qualquer outro, Afrodite teria tido um chilique. Mas era Kanna. Sua prima que mais parecia sua irmã gêmea, só que com os cabelos sempre trançados e os olhos cor-de-rosa.

A princípio, Kamus achara a garota bastante simpática. Educada, sempre sorrindo, um doce. Isso foi antes de ela entrar em sua casa e revirar tudo só olhando para as coisas. Nesse ponto, o francês poderia jurar que ela era prima de Mu: possuía o dom da telecinese. O que, somado a idéia que tinha de possuir um gosto para decoração mais apurado do que Kamus, era absolutamente ultrajante. Ela mudara todos os móveis do lugar em segundos!

Agora será que alguém poderia explicar a ele o porquê? Ele só queria um domingo de paz, mas com elas lá seria impossível. Não sabia o que Afrodite e Miro haviam dito para que elas o tratassem como um velho conhecido, mas tinha certeza de que havia sido sacaneado.

Kamus podia ver Kanna entrando com o pisciano na décima segunda casa, seguida de Perse quando... Oh, não. Perse o viu em sua varando, disse alguma coisa para os dois primos felizes e veio correndo em sua direção. Droga! Por que não se escondera?

- Kamyu! – Sorriu a garota sem fôlego. Kamus ficou contente por não ter sido abraçado como da última vez, mas fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido saindo da boca dela. – Olá, como vai? Há quanto tempo! – Clichê, não merecia resposta. – Ah, que delícia, um brioche! Posso? – Considerando que ela já havia o posto na boca, também não era necessário responder certo? Ele não ia responder. Ia ignorá-la, então ela desapareceria. É claro que sim.

Oh, maldita fosse sua educação francesa!

- Como vai Perse? Fez boa viagem? – Resmungou a contra gosto.

- Ahn...? Ah, sim, claro. – Perse ergueu uma sobrancelha. Kamus teve a irritante sensação de que a garota realmente _não_ esperava uma resposta. Para quê, se ela já tinha um monólogo pronto na cabeça? E ele ainda se dera o trabalho... – Escuta só, Kamyu. Kanna e eu estávamos conversando com Miro, e tivemos umas idéias... – OH, NÃO! – Miro resolveu chamar todos os cavaleiros para aparecer lá na oitava casa hoje à noite. Estamos planejando uma rodada de cervejas e algo mais, talvez.

- Erm... – Na verdade, apenas a rodada de cervejas já soava como um mau sinal, mas _algo mais_? Ela havia conseguido aterrorizá-lo.

- Ótimo! – Dando um último sorriso ofuscante, Perse deixou a casa de aquário, voltando a subir para Peixes.

O estômago de Kamus revirava. 'Algo mais' na casa de escorpião definitivamente não era sua idéia de 'um dia de paz e descanso'. É claro que soaria tentador se fosse 'algo mais na casa de escorpião _apenas_ com um certo escorpiano', mas como havia outros cavaleiros envolvidos na história, além de duas garotas irritantes, ele apostava que seria apenas mais uma dor de cabeça.

**

* * *

**

_  
Cinco da tarde_. Kamus andava para um lado e pro outro. Havia desistido de ler. Há apenas alguns minutos, guardava a doce ilusão de que poderia aparecer na oitava casa lá pelas onze da noite, dizendo que não fora avisado do horário. Todos já estariam bêbados, e ele poderia ir embora em cinco minutos que ninguém ligaria.

Só que Miro passara por lá havia alguns instantes, a caminho de Peixes, e se debruçara em sua janela para, aparentemente, jogar papo fora. Pego de surpresa por aquela visão, Kamus não conseguira entender nada do que o grego dissera nos cinco primeiros minutos, o que não era um grande problema, considerando que a mania-monólogo era de família. Só acordou do transe quando Miro avisou que era para estar em escorpião lá pelas oito, que a noite seria longa.

Aparentemente a tática falar-algo-assustador-e-sair-correndo também era de família, porque não foi dada a Kamus a oportunidade de dizer que tinha um compromisso inadiável àquela hora, mas que apareceria mais tarde. De preferência, quando todos estivessem bêbados o suficiente para ignorá-lo.

Não, é claro não. Ele tinha que ficar a mercê do sorriso do grego! Kamus não entendia porque Miro se dava ao trabalho de lutar quando com um sorriso poderia desarmar qualquer defesa.

Na verdade, Kamus não entendia uma porção de coisas, nos últimos tempos. Por exemplo: Desde quando Miro tinha tanto poder sobre ele? Definitivamente, fugia de sua compreensão.

_Cinco e meia_. Percebendo que uma depressão começava a se formar no chão de tanto que ele andava em círculos, o francês achou melhor tomar um banho. Sim, um longo banho de espuma compensaria todo o resto! Então estaria pronto para se vestir, engolir uns comprimidos para dor de cabeça e se dirigir à oitava casa.

_Seis horas_. Já havia se lavado, mas ainda poderia passar mais alguns instantes de paz, certo? A água estava uma delicia, a espuma era simplesmente relaxante, e seu pingüim de borracha sorria ao lado do Shampoo de forma muito simpática. Podia ouvi-lo dizer 'Oh, Kamus, fique mais um pouco, me faça companhia! Eu me sinto tão solitário aqui!'. Talvez estivesse delirando, mas o pingüim sabia ser muito convincente.

_Seis e meia_. A água não estava mais tão deliciosa assim. Na verdade, estava fria. A espuma havia desaparecido por completo, mas afinal, ele era ou não era o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário? Ora, desde quando precisava de espuma? E adorava o frio. Agora sim a água estava na temperatura ideal! E ele e o Sr. Pingüim estavam tendo uma conversa muito agradável sobre vinhos franceses.

_Sete horas_. Seus dentes batiam. Cavaleiro de aquário ou não, não conseguiria convencer seu corpo de que 'gelada' era a temperatura ideal nem por mais cinco minutos. Levantou-se, enrolando-se em uma toalha. O pingüim gritava: 'NÃO! Não me abandone com o Sr. Shampoo, por favoooooor! Ele é malvado!'... É, definitivamente estava na hora de enfrentar uma rodada de cerveja.

**

* * *

**

Uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. Discreto, razoável e seguro. Uma vozinha dentro dele não parava de reclamar, lembrando como Miro estaria lindo e arrumado, e que era ridículo ele não estar à altura, mas Kamus estava decidido a ignorar aquela voz.

- Você não vai _assim_, vai? – Já essa voz ele provavelmente não conseguiria ignorar por muito tempo.

- Já lhes disseram que é falta de educação entrar na casa dos outros sem pedir licença? – Elas não pareciam se importar muito, afinal já estavam em seu quarto e analisavam seu guarda roupa.

- Uau, Kamyu! Isso é uma calça de couro preta? Eu sabia que você não ia me decepcionar. Agora trate de não decepcionar o meu primo também, e vista isso. – Disse Perse, atirando a tal calça. Kanna entretinha seu 'gosto apurado' em selecionar uma camisa para o francês e, quando ele se deu conta, a melhor camisa branca do armário voava em sua direção também.

- Hm, garotas... Obrigado, mas... EI! – Perse havia atirado um belo par de sapatos nele, e o olhava de forma categórica. Algo lhe dizia que havia uma mensagem por trás do gesto, e não era apenas 'ponha esses calçados'.

Mas que mal havia em se arrumar? Ele estava mesmo tentado a fazê-lo, e lá estavam as duas garotas lhe dando a desculpa perfeita. Estava a ponto de ceder mentalmente quando as duas cansaram de esperar e decidiram arrancar suas roupas. Que ultraje!

- QUEREM PARAR? Ah... – Tinha decidido que elas realmente mereciam ouvir ulguns gritos, mas se arrependeu ao ver Kanna piscar os grandes olhos cor-de-rosa no melhor estilo vou-chorar-seu-grosso. O que mais o irritava nas duas era elas serem praticamente versões femininas de seus primos, dez vezes mais inconvenientes. – Ok, desculpe, eu vou me trocar, está bem? Apenas... Tirem as mãos.

Para sua surpresa, foi obedecido. Entrou no banheiro e se trocou. Tinha que admitir que elas tinham bom gosto, afinal. O conjunto ficava relativamente simples, mas caia excepcionalmente bem nele. Saiu do banheiro pronto para receber irritantes elogios.

- Uh, péssimo. – Kanna fez uma careta. Perse concordou com a cabeça.

- ... – _Péssimo...?_ Qual era o problema delas?

Kanna foi até ele e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, depois a tirou de dentro da calça. Ajeitou a gola, e pareceu satisfeita. Então Perse atacou por trás, espirrando nele o melhor perfume francês que tinha encontrado no banheiro.

- Bem melhor!

Kamus estava começando a se sentir ridículo com os cuidados das duas, mas quando Kanna decidiu que ia pentear seus cabelos foi demais. Ignorando os malditos olhos cor-de-rosa, expulsou-as.

Olhou para o relógio na cômoda. Oito horas. Estava bem mais arrumado do que pretendia. Penteou os cabelos, escovou os dentes – satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter se livrado delas antes que tentassem escová-los por ele –, tomou seu comprimido de consolo e, repetindo mentalmente que ia só tomar uma cerveja e voltar, saiu de casa.

**

* * *

**

Evidentemente, continua...


	2. A Festa

**Disclaimer:** Não, não, os cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' O responsável pela criação deles é o Tio Masami. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, aí sim, sou eu.

As duas primas chatas são criações minhas. No próximo capítulo elas quase não aparecem, e nesse elas basicamente cumprem seu papel, então tentem suportá-las mais um pouco. XD Obrigada pela paciência n.n'

**

* * *

**

**  
A Festa**

Miro encostou-se no batente da porta da cozinha, satisfeito. Com a ajuda dos poderes da Afroditezinha, não fora difícil mudar os móveis de posição para que formassem um círculo em volta da mesa de centro da sala de escorpião. Os convidados já começavam a chegar, e se deliciavam com a presença das duas beldades que ele e Dite chamavam de primas e com a quantidade de cerveja disposta pela sala. Agora só faltava Kamus.

Havia passado o dia armando aquilo com Dite e as garotas. Na verdade, era um plano bastante simples. Divertiria suas visitantes, e elas seriam a desculpa perfeita para um joguinho bastante conveniente, que seria sugerido apenas quando os convidados tivessem bebido o suficiente para não recusá-lo. E o objetivo final? Oh, um certo francês, é lógico.

Ah, lá estava ele. Lindo, como sempre, mas as garotas haviam feito um bom trabalho com as roupas. Abriu o freezer, pegou duas cervejas que tinha posto para gelar e foi cumprimentar seu convidado.

Abraçou-o com estardalhaço, mas não havia problema, uma vez que o havia feito com todos. Empurrou uma cerveja em sua mão, enquanto o conduzia pela sala com um braço amigável em seus ombros. Ninguém diria que ele estava mal intencionado, com exceção talvez de Perse, que lhe lançava um sorriso malicioso do outro lado da sala. Hm, talvez fosse melhor colocar o francês de lado um pouco. Deixou-o conversando com Shaka, que estava de cara amarrada, e foi receber Aiolia, que acabara de chegar.

- Oh. Então você também não queria vir?

- Havia sido informado de que este seria apenas um jantar inocente em homenagem às visitas. Isso parece um jantar inocente pra você? – Shaka apontou em volta, indignado. Não havia sinal de comida. E havia muito álcool. E garotas irritantes no colo de cavaleiros. É, não parecia um jantar inocente, e Kamus sentiu pena de Shaka por se deixar enganar.

- Quem disse...?

- Mu.

- Ah.

Pensando bem, ele não sentia a menor pena. Na verdade, secretamente invejava Shaka e Mu. Queria que ele e Miro estivessem bem resolvidos como os dois. O que talvez fosse impossível, acrescentou mentalmente, uma vez que o escorpiano encaixava-se muito bem em sua concepção de 'devasso'.

Nove horas, dez... Miro analisava a situação. O estoque de cerveja estava na metade, o som estava no máximo, e seus amigos pareciam, no mínimo, 'animados'.

Saga e Kanon dançavam despudoradamente em cima da mesa de centro para quem quisesse ver, Aiolia prensava Kanna contra parede tentando beijá-la sem sucesso, enquanto ela só piscava os olhos cor-de-rosa docemente e mexia no cabelo do leonino, virando o rosto a toda hora. Até Miro estava se irritando. E Máscara e Shaka, que não se davam exatamente bem, conversavam animadamente sobre a cerveja no mundo budista.

Do outro lado da sala, Afrodite fez sinal de positivo. _Show time_.

Diminuiu o som, recebendo uma latinha na cabeça de um Saga bêbado. Aparentemente, aquela era a melhor hora da coreografia. Tudo bem, Miro podia se virar com pequenos imprevistos. Tacou a latinha de volta em Saga. Ignorando os xingamentos que recebeu, sentou-se no espaldar de uma poltrona e pigarreou para chamar atenção.

- Muito bem, agora que estamos todos nos divertindo, Perse tem uma proposta indecen... divertida para nós, não é mesmo, prima?

Perse foi até a poltrona e se acomodou, sorrindo com malícia. Tinha uma garrafa em mãos, que entregou a Miro. Agora todos os presentes prestavam atenção.

- Vocês todos se dizem tão corajosos... Pois eu proponho um joguinho para testá-los. Verdade ou desafio, que tal?

Primeiro, o silêncio. E depois, instalou-se o caos.

Eles haviam previsto aquilo. Afrodite olhou no relógio: Haviam apostado quanto tempo demoraria para que todos estivessem dispostos a jogar. Miro dissera cinco minutos, e Dite apostara um só.

Saga e Kanon apoiaram imediatamente, assim como Aiolia, disposto a acabar com sua frustração. Os comentários eram vários, desde 'Que coisa mais infantil' de Kamus até 'Hahah, você está com medo de me beijar!' de Aldebaran. Em um minuto, todos os cavaleiros que não gostavam da idéia já haviam sido convencidos pela zombaria dos que a haviam adorado.

Afrodite olhou para Miro, triunfante. Havia ganhado a aposta. Miro sorriu, derrotado. O preço a ser pago, eles haviam combinado, seria acertado no jogo. Por Miro, tudo bem. Na verdade, ele adorava imprevistos.

Agora todos estavam sentados no círculo. Kamus condenava-se mentalmente. Então aquele era o 'algo mais'? Se tivesse saído cinco minutos antes, alegando estar com sono, não estaria naquela situação. Miro, Afrodite, Perse e Kanna estavam bem espalhados no círculo, em posições opostas uns aos outros, quase de forma estratégica. Aquilo estava cheirando a conspiração. Agora poderia esperar realmente _qualquer_ coisa daquela noite.

Miro girou a garrafa.

Máscara pergunta, Perse responde. A garota fez uma careta. Aquilo não estava nos planos!

- Preste atenção, Kanna! – Resmungou. A garota de cabelo trançado flertava com Aiolia, ao seu lado, e se esquecera de usar sua telecinese para manipular a garrafa. Arregalou os olhos e mexeu os lábios em um pedido de desculpa, tentando ser mais discreta que a de cabelos roxos.

- Verdade ou desafio? – O sorriso de Máscara era ameaçador, mas Perse sabia que se pedisse verdade seu primo ia ficar furioso. Afinal, se o jogo começasse com 'verdade', eles nunca iriam atingir seu objetivo. Em compensação, se pedisse desafio e Máscara quisesse agarrá-la, Afrodite teria um piti. Oh, desgraça. Mas a família vem em primeiro lugar, certo?

- Desafio.

- Uhhh... Que coragem. Muito bem, então encha nossos olhos e de uns amassos em seu primo.

Perse piscou. Então caiu na risada. A imaginação de Máscara só ia até aí? Ridículo. Foi até Miro e jogou-se em seus braços, dramaticamente. Foi também rindo que Miro a beijou. Para os padrões dos dois, aquilo definitivamente não era nada. Mas enquanto alguns batiam palmas e outros gritavam, Kamus estava se segurando para não dar um escândalo digno de Afrodite.

Como eles OUSAVAM fazer aquilo? Ainda como se fosse algo normal! Arghhhhhhh, como detestava aquela maldita prima do escorpião! E aquele canalha ainda por cima sorria como se estivesse gostando! Kamus descontava toda a raiva em sua própria mão, cravando nela as unhas compridas. Se continuasse assim, não demoraria a manchar a camisa branca de sangue.

Aparentemente convencidos de que já era o bastante, se soltaram. Miro beijou a garota na testa, sorrindo:

- Perse, Perse... Se eu pudesse escolher uma deusa para servir, certamente seria você.

- Isso. É. Uma. Blasfêmia. _Sabia_? – Diante de tal comentário, fora impossível se conter. Estavam no santuário! E Miro ousava dizer aquilo? Era uma ofensa a Athena... Ou melhor, era uma ofensa a ele!

- Uhh... Calma Kamyu. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Já estou saindo. – Com uma última piscadela para Miro, a garota se levantou.

Kamus afundou ao lado de Mu no sofá, revirando os olhos. Geralmente teria respondido aquele comentário, mas vindo da garota extra-sensível, considerou insensato fazê-lo. Ignorá-la era a tática correta. E quem sabe ela não desapareceria?

O pior era perceber que o jogo seria completamente manipulado sem que a maioria percebesse. Afinal, Kanna não havia entrado na casa dos outros para mostrar como era uma boa decoradora, e aparentemente não saía por aí exibindo seus dons. Agora ele entendia o porquê.

A garrafa girava perigosamente...

Mas ele começava a desconfiar que, pela forma como dois cavaleiros sorriam confiantes, não eram bem as duas garotas que manipulavam o jogo. Na verdade, elas estavam mais para manipuladas. Miro e Afrodite estavam claramente no comando.

Agora, qual era o objetivo deles? Instalar o caos nos relacionamentos do santuário para assistir como cavaleiros perturbados reagiam a cada ordem? Por pura diversão?

A garrafa parou. Miro pergunta, Máscara responde. Escolhe desafio. Kamus sorri. Previsível, não? E agora o escorpiano se vingaria do atrevimento de Máscara e...

- Que tal, hmm... Beijar Dite? De verdade, quero dizer. – Máscara ergue uma sobrancelha. Os participantes calam diante da ousadia do escorpiano, que abre um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que o de Kamus desaparece. Como assim? Miro e Afrodite não estavam juntos naquela? Aparentemente sim, pois o pisciano não estava exatamente surpreso. Então eles tinham interesses particulares naquilo? O aquariano começava a se sentir um pouco ingênuo... Espere aí. DITE E MÁSCARA?

Kamus estava mesmo presenciando aquilo? O italiano parecia dividido entre esganar o grego e cair na risada para tentar provar superioridade. Miro simplesmente sorria... Satisfação? Vingança? Diversão? Máscara foi até Afrodite, que fazia sua melhor cara de inocente, e o beijou sob os olhares incrédulos dos outros dourados. Tudo acontecia rápido demais, e Kamus já não tinha certeza se estava registrando direito, mas... Poderia jurar que vira um sorriso malicioso nos lábios do italiano quando estava a milímetros de Dite. E este se apressou em correr os braços em volta do pescoço de Máscara. Kamus desviou os olhos. Aquilo não estava lhe transmitindo exatamente uma sensação de segurança.

Fixou os olhos em Miro, que apreciava a cena. Quando os dois se soltaram, o grego fez algum comentário malicioso qualquer que fez os presentes rirem, mas Kamus não ouviu. A garrafa girava, girava, mas Kamus não prestava atenção. Olhando de Miro para Afrodite, tentava entender o que as trocas de sorrisos significavam. Desafio, verdade, desafio... Tinha uma vaga noção de um Saga fazendo strip-tease em cima da mesa quando finalmente se deu conta de que poderia conseguir o que queria naquela noite. A idéia o arrepiou. Até então ela vinha se desenvolvendo em seu subconsciente, mas só naquele momento ficou claro que, talvez, com um pouco de sorte, poderia ter o escorpiano.

Era isso que o assustava, então. Era muito fácil fantasiar, mas fazer? Alguns metros a sua frente estava Miro, a camisa negra aberta até a metade, apreciando o teatro que havia montado e exibindo um sorriso orgulhoso. Sentia uma imensa vontade de passar os dedos por aquele cabelo, abrir o resto da camisa, tocar seus lábios... Precisava encostar nele, seu corpo ansiava desesperadamente por aquele toque, mas... Ousaria fazê-lo?

Depois de cada confissão e desafio cumprido, a garrafa voltava a girar. Miro parecia estar ficando nervoso, apesar de sorrir. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo, e o nível dos desafios baixava de forma inversamente proporcional ao álcool no sangue dos presentes. Shura fez uma proposta indecente a Shaka e Mu, e o cavaleiro de virgem nada fez para impedir o ariano de subir em cima dele. Já fazia algum tempo que alguém havia ficado com pena de Aiolia, acabando com sua frustração, e ele e Kanna se agarravam na poltrona. Ah, sim, aquilo explicava a crescente inquietação do escorpiano! Ele dependia somente da sorte agora... Perse pergunta, Kamus responde. AHA! A sorte não costumava deixá-lo na mão.

- Kamy-ahoo! O que vai ser? Verdade, ou...?

- Desafio. – Aquilo não fora dito em um tom prepotente como o dos outros, fora simplesmente um suspiro. Ele não estava tentando provar que era corajoso. Só não estava a fim de que a garotinha-psíquica olhasse em seus olhos e o fizesse falar sobre aquele desejo que o perturbava. Definitivamente preferia realizá-lo... Não que tivesse muitas esperanças de que fosse acontecer.

- Uh! Esse é meu Kamyu! Vou recompensar sua coragem e fazer um favor para vocês dois... – Ela apontou para Miro. Hm? – Podem se beijar. – Miro sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Esperara a noite toda por aquilo. Do outro lado da sala, Kamus estremeceu. Era sério, ou estava sonhando de novo? – Mas nada cinematográfico, certo? Dez segundos, contados. – Miro ergueu uma sobrancelha. Perse OUSAVA fazê-lo passar vontade? Aquilo definitivamente o irritou. Kamus percebeu a careta, mas não sabia dizer se era porque Miro estava interessado em outra pessoa naquela sala, ou se havia ficado tão incomodado quanto ele com as restrições.

Perguntou-se outra vez se aquela não era apenas mais uma de suas fantasias. Mas, com exceção de alguns casais se beijando, todos pareciam estar esperando alguma reação de sua parte. Inclusive Miro. Ah.

Ouvia uma voz ecoando em sua cabeça... 'Você ousaria?' Levantou-se, e seu orgulho o obrigou a parar por um instante, levar a mão aos cabelos, num gesto irritado, e olhar para Perse de uma maneira que esperava exprimir 'Como isso tudo é infantil'. Afinal, não queria parecer maravilhado com a idéia de beijar Miro, ainda que estivesse. Cruzou a sala em passos rápidos, que também demonstravam alguma irritação, mas hesitou ao parar na frente do grego.

Este o encarava abertamente, e parecia estar tentando interpretar suas ações. Com um suspiro, Kamus se abaixou, apoiando um joelho no sofá. Estava realmente registrando tudo errado ou Miro acabara de engolir em seco? Aproximou-se. O que estava acontecendo, de fato? Kamus não sabia se as pessoas em volta observavam atentamente ou se tinham voltado a conversar.

Na verdade, ele só tinha consciência da proximidade do escorpiano. Perto, perto, mais perto... Pousou a mão em sua face e encostou os lábios nos dele. Poderia ter ficado uma eternidade apreciando aquele toque, mas eles só tinham dez segundos e Miro tinha consciência disso.

O grego puxou Kamus pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo. Pressionou os lábios com força por um instante, antes de esgueirar sua língua para dentro da boca do aquariano. Sorriu. Era macia... Talvez macia demais para a violência com que o escorpiano a tomava. Ou justamente perfeita para aquilo.

Kamus estremeceu. Estava no colo de Miro, podia sentir seu corpo, a respiração fora de compasso, a sede com que o beijava... Era quase demais. Quase. E afogado naquela sensação, não fazia nenhum sentindo aquela voz incômoda em seu ouvido...

- A-ca-bo-ou. Pronto, Kamyu! Sacrifício feito. Ruim, né? Agora pode voltar para o seu lugar.

Apesar de não conseguir processá-la, Miro conseguia, de modo que os lábios se separaram. Kamus piscou algumas vezes, em absoluta frustração, até se localizar.

Arrastou-se até o outro lado da sala, caiu no sofá e, vendo a garota de cabelos roxos sorrir extremamente maliciosa, percebeu que nunca a havia odiado tanto quanto naquele momento. É claro que havia sido ela que o fizera beijar Miro, mas... Dez segundos? Aquilo era uma tortura, e ele não conseguiria perdoá-la.

Fechou os olhos. Doce tortura.

Antes que pudesse evitar, seu olhar pousou no de Miro, corando ao mesmo tempo que este ao perceber que encarava descaradamente o francês. Desviaram os olhos, cada um se amaldiçoando mentalmente por agir como uma garotinha apaixonada. A alguns metros, o cavaleiro de peixes sorria, observando a cena: Miro estava tão envolvido naquela situação que aparentemente se esquecera da aposta deles... Bem, ele o faria se lembrar.

E não demoraria muito, aliás. A garrafa voltou a girar, incansável... Dali a três rodadas, aconteceu o inevitável: Afrodite para Miro. Verdade ou desafio? A segunda opção, claro. Não havia a primeira na cabeça do escorpiano.

Afrodite olhou de Miro para Kamus. O francês parecia completamente perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Voltou os olhos para o grego, sorrindo maliciosamente. Miro ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que Dite planejava a essa altura? Do outro lado da sala, o cavaleiro de aquário também estava preocupado. Afinal, era seu escorpiano! As chances de o desafio o desagradar eram imensas! Mas... Não.

- Como estou de muuuito bom humor, creio que posso compensar a maldade de Perse... – Dite sorriu, olhando de esguelha para Máscara. – Na verdade, posso fazer bem mais que isso. Leve Kamus para seu quarto, Miro, e me entregue a chave.

Miro engasgou. Que diabos...? Afrodite havia enlouquecido! Ele não se importava se alguns cavaleiros estavam extrapolando todos os limites de um amasso no chão de sua sala, mas não era isso que eles haviam combinado para si! Na verdade, não pretendia arrancar do francês mais do que um beijo naquela brincadeira... Qualquer outra possibilidade maliciosa ficaria para depois, e seria resultado de seu fatal poder de sedução. Mas agora vinha Dite com aquele desafio! Ia estragar tudo! Por quê...?

Ah. Sim. A aposta.

- E só para constar, é uma ordem, _darling_...

Droga.

**

* * *

**

Continua...


	3. O Desafio

**Disclaimer:** Não, não, os cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! u.u' O responsável pela criação deles é o Tio Masami. Já a responsável pelo que eles fazem nessa fic, aí sim, sou eu...

As duas primas chatas são criações minhas. E eu estou com pena do trabalho que elas vão ter pra arrumar a casa depois desse capítulo...

**N/A:** Aos navegantes desavisados: Essa é uma fanfic _yaoi lemon_, com relações sexuais explícitas entre dois homens. Se não gosta, não leia.

**

* * *

**

****

O Desafio

Dizer que sentira um calafrio seria um belo eufemismo. Parecia a Kamus que uma mão gelada o segurava pela nuca, os dedos firmes entrelaçados em seus fios de cabelo, erguendo-o do chão sobre um abismo totalmente tentador. Ao mesmo tempo, outra mão gelada, provavelmente o par daquela, fechava os dedos sobre suas entranhas.

Não era ruim. Mas estava o aterrorizando como nenhum inimigo ou frio jamais fizera.

Miro não sabia o que fazer, além de fixar os olhos arregalados e surpresos em Afrodite. Não tinha coragem de encarar Kamus. E se esse fizesse um escândalo, ou sei lá? Aquilo não estava muito fora dos limites da noitada proposta?

- Não enrola, Escorpião! Tá com medo de que, afinal? – Máscara zombou, claramente divertindo-se. Ah, que cena mais rara aquela! O todo confiante Miro sem saber o que fazer! Estaria mesmo o grego apaixonado pelo francês? Era só o que faltava! Não poderia imaginar casal mais irônico. Ou será que... Podia? Olhou para Dite, sem conseguir evitar um sorrisinho.

- Não estou com medo, italiano idiota! É só que... Bom... Deveríamos... Levar em conta alguns... Limites... – Miro tinha plena consciência de quão bizarro aquilo devia estar soando, vindo de sua boca. Ele não convencia nem a si mesmo, quem dirá aos cavaleiros que o encaravam em completa descrença e diversão.

- Olha só, cara. É meio tarde pra impor restrições, não é? – Shura fez um amplo movimento com o braço, indicando os casais presentes na sala. Se até Shaka e Mu cumpriam os desafios nada inocentes que lhes eram impostos, não seria o escorpiano que escaparia deles.

Cada vez mais consciente da situação ridícula que estava se instalando e dos olhares provocantes e ameaçadores dos demais presentes, Miro se ergueu em um impulso. Puxou Afrodite com uma mão e fechou a outra no pulso de Kamus, arrastando-os pelo corredor. O primeiro só queria ver no que aquilo ia dar, e o outro... Também, de certa forma.

Parou na porta de seu quarto. Abriu-a para Kamus, que hesitou um instante e então entrou. Entregou a chave na mão do pisciano e, ouvindo os gritos de aprovação vindos da sala, sussurrou irritado:

- Você me paga, Dite! Devia ter pegado mais leve, droga!

- E qual seria a graça? – O pisciano o encarou como se estivesse doente. Depois deu um sorriso malicioso e o empurrou para dentro de seu próprio aposento, trancando a porta ruidosamente atrás de si e deixando dois cavaleiros completamente perturbados sozinhos.

Miro virou-se para o francês, que se encontrava de pé a alguns metros o encarando. Era tudo que ele sempre quis... Ainda que não exatamente naquela situação. Teria de fazer qualquer coisa para consertar aquilo. Mas era mais fácil concluir do que fazer.

Como poderia dizer "Ah, então. Senta aí, tem umas revistas e uns chocolates aí do lado, a gente pode só ficar batendo papo que ninguém vai perceber.", se haviam acabado de se beijar? E com tanta vontade? Ele estava convencido de que não fora impressão sua. Kamus quis tanto quanto ele. Mas uma coisa era um beijo... Outra era compartilhar a mesma cama. A mente do escorpiano estava uma verdadeira montanha russa, e ele estava entrando em desespero...

- Então... Sua brincadeira fugiu de controle, não é? Creio que não estava esperando terminar nessa situação.

Miro passou a mão nos cabelos, irritado. Kamus e sua imensa sutileza! Não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis, definitivamente. E ele ainda tinha alguma dúvida das intenções do escorpiano? Mesmo depois de tê-lo beijado daquela forma? O que o francês faria se lhe dissesse que era exatamente aquela situação que ele vinha desejando desde... Não sabia ao certo. Sempre?

- Bem, digamos que fiquei um pouco surpreso... Mas não é como se não pudesse me virar com... 'Essa situação'.

- Estou vendo. – Revidou Kamus, com seu melhor sorriso irônico. Realmente, Miro estava se virando bem, estático daquela forma.

Mas o sorriso do francês desapareceu. Havia sido impressão sua ou os olhos do grego haviam relampejado de forma deliciosamente perigosa?

O comentário fora provocante demais para o grego. O sorriso irônico, perfeito demais. Em poucos passos rápidos, diminuiu a distância entre eles, parando em frente ao aquariano. Levou uma mão ao rosto dele e sorriu ao perceber o susto que ele levou.

- Gosto da sua reação ao meu toque. E eu ainda só estou no seu rosto...

Sentiu Kamus estremecer. Também gostava da reação às suas palavras, mas guardaria esse comentário para si.

Miro estava agindo em um impulso. Sabia que se parasse para pensar racionalmente, ficaria paralisado. Uma voz desesperada gritava em sua cabeça que assim ele poderia colocar tudo a perder. Mas iria ignorá-la. Afinal, Kamus não parecia exatamente incomodado com aquilo tudo, e ele sabia que o francês não havia bebido o suficiente para obedecer às regras de um jogo idiota se não quisesse fazê-lo.

Deslizou os dedos pela face do rapaz, descendo pelo pescoço e parando na nuca. Fechou os dedos nos cabelos macios, e viu Kamus fechar os olhos. Era como se a mão gelada o houvesse soltado... Para dentro do imenso abismo, onde não encontraria mais o chão. Não poderia ser melhor.

O aquariano estava caindo em seus próprios sonhos... Mas, com um pouco de sorte, desta vez não acordaria.

Foi puxado até ficar a milímetros da boca de Miro. Então este parou. Não conseguiu evitar, precisava ter certeza.

- Não é mais um desafio, Kamus. Você não é obrigado a...

- Como se alguém pudesse me obrigar a fazer algo que...

- Eu quis dizer que se você não quiser...!

- Eu quero.

Miro piscou. Deuses, estava mesmo falando com o cavaleiro de aquário? Parecia a confiança deste, mas não podia acreditar que se referia a ele. A querê-lo. Ele, Miro, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Kamus o queria? Pois bem, ele não deixaria que o aquariano mudasse de idéia.

Os dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados nos cabelos azul-esverdeados, mas ao invés de puxá-lo para si, levou os lábios aos dele. Soltou os fios, e o segurou firme pela cintura, colando os corpos. O aquariano suspirou em seus braços, e foi a vez de Miro ficar arrepiado. As bocas se encontravam mais uma vez, e não era como se estivessem preparadas para aquilo. Ainda parecia um choque. Perfeito, avassalador.

Levantou o francês do chão. Este se segurou em seu pescoço por um instante, antes de ser depositado na cama de casal que o escorpiano costumava folgadamente ocupar. Miro permaneceu em pé, o encarando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos outra vez, e Kamus sabia o que aquilo significava. Riu.

- O que foi...?

- Eu que caí na armadilha de um escorpião, e você que está nervoso?

- Às vezes eu também me sinto inseguro, Kamus. - Miro sorriu. Sabia até onde ia sua fama, e não queria decepcionar justamente aquele que mais desejava.

- É bom saber que você não é invencível...

- Bem, eu não disse _isso_. – Revidou Miro rindo. De fato, lá estava seu cobiçado Kamus deitado em um ninho de escorpião... Que por sinal era seu.

Subiu na cama, sobre ele, os cotovelos ao lado do corpo do francês, apoiados na cama, o mantendo a uma distância razoável... Apreciativa. Kamus tocou seu pescoço, correndo as unhas compridas por sua nuca, e Miro fechou os olhos. O francês continuou a carícia, ainda mais suave, ainda mais provocante, só para ver a expressão de deleite do grego. E este desceu os lábios aos dele, e as mãos ao seu rosto, e aquele era provavelmente o contato mais íntimo que haviam tido até então. A língua do escorpiano, suave e afiada, deslizando na boca do aquariano, provocante como as unhas deste em seu pescoço.

Kamus adiantou-se, levando os dedos aos botões delicados da camisa negra de seda. Miro parou de o beijar para encará-lo. Olhando nos olhos do grego, Kamus abriu o primeiro botão. E o segundo. Mas hesitou ao ver o sorriso sacana de Miro, aquele que ele não agüentava.

- O que foi...? – Murmurou o grego baixinho, ainda sorrindo daquele jeito, para então levar a mão até a do francês, e conduzi-la pelos outros botões. Ao terminar de abrir a camisa, Miro ergueu-se um pouco, deixando a peça de roupa escorregar pelos ombros. E foi com o peito e os braços nus que ele abraçou Kamus, ao deitar-se novamente. E o francês perdeu o ar, porque não conseguia se lembrar desde quando ansiava por aquilo.

Mas não seria Miro quem daria a ele tempo para respirar. Pegou-o pela cintura, mais uma vez, e inverteu as posições, ficando sob Kamus. Era um desejo pervertido e quase maldoso, ele sabia, mas ele queria ver o que o francês faria se o deixasse no comando.

O coração de Kamus estava explodindo na garganta, mas o desejo era maior que o medo, e levou os lábios ao pescoço do escorpiano, apenas roçando, deslizando pelo peito dele, parando em um mamilo e mordendo. Ninguém precisava dizer a ele o que fazer ao deitar-se com aquele rapaz. Ele sabia que desejava Miro com todas suas forças, que queria provar cada milímetro dele, e isso era o suficiente.

Desceu os lábios até a barriga do grego, lambendo-a com a ponta da língua, enquanto a respiração do outro se alterava. Alcançou seu umbigo, o contornou devagar, e continuo descendo. Deslizou a língua pelo ventre do escorpiano, e este ergueu levemente as costas.

Olhou para ele, outra vez apoiado nos seus cotovelos, sempre observando com atenção cada movimento do aquariano, e sustentou o olhar enquanto seus dedos desciam até o zíper da calça dele para abri-la. Os olhos de Miro se arregalaram um pouco ao perceber a que ponto eles já tinham chegado, mas ele _realmente _queria ver até onde o francês iria.

Abaixou o zíper, e deslizou facilmente a calça jeans escura pelas pernas do escorpiano, até o meio das coxas bem definidas. Beijou de leve a fina peça de baixo, também de seda, e pode sentir o membro pulsando por baixo. Beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez erguendo os olhos... E a visão de Miro provavelmente o deixou tão excitado quanto o escorpiano estava, os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar.

Kamus precisava mais daquilo. Desceu a peça íntima, arranhando as coxas do escorpiano no processo. E este se inclinou suavemente para frente, abrindo um pouco os olhos. Ao encontrar os de Kamus, sorriu encorajador, quase o desafiando.

Tentando permanecer no controle não só da situação, mas de si mesmo, Kamus levou os dedos até o membro do grego, suas unhas deslizando por ele quase sem encostar, da base à ponta. Miro se deixou cair na cama, gemendo baixinho uma única vez. Continuou correndo as unhas compridas muito de leve, enquanto via o escorpiano contendo-se para ficar quieto. Mas não era o silêncio dele que o aquariano queria. Levou os lábios ao baixo-ventre do outro, descendo pelo membro quase sem tocá-lo, até alcançar a ponta novamente, onde parou um instante. Lambeu-a de leve, e Miro fez um barulho insatisfeito.

Kamus não conteve um sorriso. Estava gostando daquela situação mais do que previra. Antes que pudesse se conter, murmurou:

- Peça...

Miro o olhou em descrença. Então riu, o perfeito idiota! Ainda deitado, levou a mão a nuca do aquariano, dando de novo aquele sorriso que o derretia por completo, para então sussurrar com manha:

- Continua... Por favor. Quero sentir sua boca... Aqui. - E dizendo isso, puxou Kamus suavemente em direção à sua ereção. O francês tremeu. Maldito, perfeito, maravilhoso. O que mais podia fazer, além de atender ao pedido?

Kamus fechou os lábios em torno da ereção do grego, deslizando-os até envolvê-la por completo, os dentes do aquariano acariciando toda a extensão do membro de Miro no processo, fazendo-o se contorcer. Então fechou os dedos nas coxas do escorpiano, fincando as unhas nelas inconscientemente e sugando sua ereção.

Tomado pelo prazer, Milo deixou-se cair na cama, gemendo. Mas esse foi seu erro, porque no mesmo instante o aquariano parou o que fazia.

- Continua... – Choramingou o grego, com sua melhor voz de abandono.

Kamus apenas sorriu. Era realmente difícil resistir aos pedidos de Miro, só que ele ansiara demais por aquela noite, para simplesmente terminar tão rápido. Ao perceber que era aquilo que perturbava o aquariano, Miro decidiu que já estava na hora de retomar o controle. Se dependesse de Kamus, eles ficariam naquele joguinho para sempre, e agora que sabia que o francês estava na dele, Miro estava decidido a aumentar o ritmo. Com um leve suspiro de frustração, se recompôs.

– Já que você insiste...

Miro sentou-se na frente do francês, puxando-o contra si, a ereção descoberta roçando no ventre do outro. Envolveu-o com os braços e mordeu de leve sua nuca, levando os lábios até seu ouvido e sussurrando:

- Eu também ansiei muito por isso, Kamyu... Tanto que não vou conseguir me controlar por muito mais tempo. Mas não se preocupe, nós podemos fazer quantas vezes você quiser.

Kamus gemeu. Miro parecia ler sua mente. E ao invés de revoltá-lo, aquilo o deixava completamente excitado.

Vendo o francês suspirar entregue em seus braços, Miro sorriu satisfeito. Ele sempre soube que havia muito mais por detrás da máscara de indiferença que o aquariano ostentava.

Deitou o belo rapaz na cama, e permitiu-se admirá-lo por um instante. No segundo seguinte, lançou-se contra ele, os lábios procurando os seus com urgência, as mãos despindo a camisa branca de forma selvagem, arranhando a pele pálida de Kamus, marcando-a. As pernas do francês entrelaçavam-se com as suas, e as mãos dele se ocuparam em terminar de despir o escorpiano. Quando deu por si, também estava nu, e o braço forte de Miro o segurava pela cintura, de forma a colar os corpos.

- Agora você pede... O que você quer que eu faça com você?

Kamus corou. Miro riu. Sabia que o francês não conseguiria responder àquela pergunta, mas o embaraço dela acabava por excitar ainda mais a ambos. Sorriu com voracidade para o delicado e constrangido rosto diante de si e, com os olhos fixos nos do aquariano começou a esfregar seu corpo contra o dele. As ereções pulsavam uma contra a outra, e o francês se remexeu sob Miro, tentando aumentar a fricção.

- É isso que você quer, Kamyu? Ou você gosta mais... Assim? – Completou, levando os dedos ao membro do aquariano e fechando-os em torno dele, pressionando de forma tortuosa.

Kamus gemeu, mas não ousou responder. Miro deslizou os dedos provocantemente pela ereção do rapaz, fechando em seguida os dedos outra vez, masturbando-o em um ritmo alucinante por apenas alguns segundos, de forma a levá-lo a um nível de excitação quase insuportável e parando em seguida. Miro não resistia a uma pequena vingança. Kamus voltou a gemer, frustrado.

- Eu continuo, Kamyu, se você me disser o que você quer...

- Continua...

- Com o quê? – Miro piscou, inocente.

Kamus olhou-o furioso, fazendo Miro sorrir deliciado. Ver Kamus completamente corado de excitação, vergonha e raiva era algo para poucos. Ou melhor, para ele somente.

- Quero... Que você... Ahh...! – Miro havia voltado a se esfregar contra ele, e Kamus não conseguia coordenar as palavras. Nunca havia estado naquela situação antes, e não sabia como sair dela... Só sabia que precisava que Miro continuasse, não importava como. – Faça o que quiser comigo Miro, só... Ah... Por favor... Faça...!

Os olhos de Miro brilharam. Era uma boa resposta. E ele também não agüentava mais apenas a fricção entre os corpos, quanto menos agora que Kamus lhe parecia tão submisso.

Com um braço, ergueu-o da cama pelas costas, elevando o quadril. Então voltou a beijá-lo, distraindo-o enquanto penetrava um dedo em sua entrada. Os braços de Kamus, que até então estavam no pescoço do escorpiano, desceram pelas costas deste, procurando amparo, o que encontrou. Sustentando o peso do aquariano, Miro penetrou um segundo dedo. Kamus tinha os olhos cerrados, e respondia aos beijos do grego quase com desespero. Quando o escorpiano ia penetrar um terceiro dedo, Kamus o interrompeu:

- Chega. Faça logo, Miro.

O escorpiano sorriu malicioso. Kamus gemeu. Será que o grego sabia que só o seu sorriso o levava a beira de um orgasmo?

Miro retirou os dedos de dentro de Kamus, encostando sua ereção na entrada do aquariano em seguida. Certo, ele não tinha certeza, mas imaginava que Kamus jamais estivera antes na posição de passivo. Não era do feitio do aquariano se entregar... O que, além de deliciar e orgulhar o escorpiano, o preocupava um pouco.

- Kamyu, você já...?

- Não.

Os dois se encararam por um instante. Então Miro deitou Kamus novamente na cama, beijando-o com paixão. Abriu as pernas do aquariano, que as enlaçou em torno do corpo do grego, e começou a penetrá-lo com cuidado. Kamus gemeu sob seus lábios, e Miro o abraçou com força.

As unhas de Kamus cortavam suas costas, mas o grego não se importava. Ele gostava, aliás. Quando entrou completamente dentro do francês, parou de beijá-lo e afastou o rosto alguns milímetros para apreciar a face diante de si. Corado, ofegando de leve e com os olhos brilhando em lágrimas contidas, Kamus parecia completamente dividido entre o prazer e a dor. Miro sorriu com carinho. Kamus devia estar achando-o um idiota, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir! Levou a mão até a face do aquariano, acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos e afastando os cabelos do rosto suado, esperando que ele se acostumasse consigo.

- Pode continuar... – Murmurou Kamus.

Miro assentiu, retirando sua ereção de dentro do aquariano, sem deixar de encará-lo nos olhos. Entrou mais uma vez nele, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia de leve seu lábio inferior, arrancando um gemido alto do francês. Levou então uma mão ao membro de Kamus, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo em que entrava e saia dele, ganhando velocidade aos poucos.

O francês jogou a cabeça pra trás, ofegando, e Miro mordeu seu ombro, gemendo contra a pele clara. Quando o ritmo já estava beirando a selvageria o francês puxou o rosto de Miro de encontro ao seu, os olhos de ambos abertos e anuviados encarando-se. Miro sorriu mais uma vez, em êxtase, e Kamus explodiu em suas mãos, o sêmen se espalhando pelo abdômen bem definido do escorpiano enquanto chamava seu nome. Miro atingiu o mesmo ponto em questão de segundos, e Kamus sentiu o líquido quente preenchê-lo.

O corpo do grego caiu com todo o seu peso sobre o corpo dormente do aquariano. Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns instantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego e amando a sensação dos corpos entrelaçados. Então Miro saiu de dentro de Kamus, deitando-se ao seu lado e o abraçando, e eles permitiram-se adormecer nos braços um do outro sem pensar em mais nada.

**

* * *

**

Olhando a sua volta, Perse se perguntava se os poderes de Kanna seriam o suficiente para fazer com que a sala de Miro algum dia voltasse a ser a mesma. Sofás virados, latinhas por todos os lados, toda a sorte de líquidos derramados no chão... E cavaleiros de ouro de ressaca levantando-se aos poucos, completamente alheios a quaisquer que fossem seus deveres naquela manhã.

Ao seu lado, Kanna parecia igualmente preocupada, desconfiando que sobraria para ela. Já fazia alguns minutos que havia se desvencilhado dos braços de Aiolia, que ainda dormia como uma pedra, enrolado em um canto da sala.

Dite e Máscara haviam despertado um nos braços do outro com imensos sorrisos de satisfação, e agora estavam na cozinha procurando qualquer coisa que fizesse a dor de cabeça geral passar. Shaka e Mu estavam caídos no tapete de centro, adormecidos e abraçados. Saga estava nu, jogado no sofá com apenas algumas almofadas o cobrindo, e Kanon vomitava em um vaso de plantas, amparado por Aldebaran, que também não estava muito melhor. Shura estava deitado no encosto de um sofá virado, os olhos abertos e vidrados, de forma que era impossível dizer se estava acordado, dormindo ou simplesmente morto.

Mas assim que Afrodite entrou na sala trazendo leite, água e um ou dois tipos de remédio, o cavaleiro de capricórnio se levantou. Havia se lembrado de algo...

- Por favor, me digam que vocês também ouviram os gritos que eu ouvi vindos do quarto de Miro essa madrugada...!

Dite gargalhou. Claro que ele havia ouvido. Os outros cavaleiros diriam o mesmo, se estivessem em condições de fazê-lo. Aparentemente, Kanon estava, porque levantou o rosto do vaso de plantas e exclamou:

- Quem não ouviu?! Eu que estava completamente bêbado registrei aqueles gemidos!

- Parecia bom... - A voz abafada de Saga se fez ouvir em meio às almofadas em que ele estava afundado, já cheia de perversão logo pela manhã.

- Huhuh... Quem diria que o nosso tão frio e racional Kamus se renderia àquele escorpiano cretino?

- É muita cara-de-pau a sua, Kanon, me chamar de cretino enquanto está caído no chão da minha sala, e vomitando em cima das minhas plantas... E permita-me corrigi-lo: Não é _nosso_ Kamus, é _meu_ Kamus. - Apesar do tom de voz acusador e possessivo, Miro parecia irradiar triunfo, apoiado no batente da porta com um imenso sorriso e apenas um lençol enrolado no corpo.

- Não precisa agradecer, Miro... - Afrodite sorria malicioso e satisfeito.

- Oh, não pense que eu o perdoei por ter me sacaneado! Mas obrigado, de qualquer forma. - Disse Miro dando uma piscadela ao pisciano, enquanto passava por ele em direção à cozinha. Ao voltar trazia consigo uma garrafa de vinho.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer com essa garrafa? Afogar as mágoas porque o aquariano fugiu pela janela, constrangido, assim que acordou? - Perguntou Shura, com cara de quem sabia das coisas.

Miro riu com desdém.

- Quem precisa afogar as mágoas aqui é você, Capricórnio, que não pegou ninguém a noite passada apesar de isso aqui mais parecer uma orgia... Para sua informação, Kamus ainda está no quarto. E está me esperando, por sinal.

- Tem certeza que ele não está doente, Miro? Tem treino hoje de manhã, e acho que o Kamus nunca faltou a um... - Máscara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Vai faltar agora. Eu prometi a ele que nós faríamos quantas vezes ele quiser... E eu nunca deixo de cumprir uma promessa ou um desafio, vocês sabem. - E sumiu pelo corredor, os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

**

* * *

**

C'est fini!


End file.
